Will You Marry Me?
by Aryia-elle
Summary: A collection of engagement stories from all of your favourite characters: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Hannah and many others.
1. Chapter 1:Harry and Ginny

_A/N Okay so this idea came to me while I was working on my other Harry Potter story: Aftermath. I will probably include it in the story in later, later chapters unless I change my idea by then. Any _

_ways this is how it will work:_

_ Each chapter will be the engagement story of all of the main character couples, then there kids and so on. Each chapter really won't have anything to do with the last one but they all revolve_

_ around engagement. If anyone has any requests please go ahead and say so and I'll write it, but if not then I'll just go with what comes to mind next._

* * *

**Okay enough rambling on my part here is engagement number one:**

** Harry and Ginny**

"Ginny! Ginny, are we seriously doing this?" Harry sighed in disbelief. It was pouring rain and he had left his jacket at the office, all he had on was a light t-shirt and some jeans. He was wet and freezing, it had been a long day at work and he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Yeah we are! If you obviously don't want to tell me what's going on then are conversation is over." Ginny moved up her hands and put on the headphones that where resting around her neck. Her body covered by only a tank top and a pair of shorts, she was equally freezing. She had left for a run this morning then met Harry in his office where he continued, like he had for a least a week now, to act completely secretive about everything. She was sick of it, if he wasn't going to tell her what was going on then she would just ignore him until he did.

"Ginny you can't really want to keep running in the middle of this! It bloody pouring rain outside!" yelled Harry exasperated.

"Training Harry, can't stop, got to be in shape for the start of the season." Ginny said in a sing song voice, she knew her comment would just annoy him further, really she was going to run until he left then apparate to Luna's and hang out there for awhile. She wasn't stupid enough to run out in this weather.

Harry rolled his eyes into the back of his head, why did she have to be so difficult all the time?! He was trying to be nice, trying to plan something wonderfully romantic for her, but no, she had to know now.

"Fine. Fine Ginny you win, I'll tell you." Harry yelled throwing his hands up into the air. He laughed bitterly to himself, he was going to go all out on this, and she was going to feel so bad about it.

"I'm listening." Ginny stood on the sidewalk dripping with water, shivering slightly. She smirked, but deep down the worry and fear that had been building up in her began to dissipate. She knew it had been silly to worry about Harry keeping secrets from her, that Harry would always love her and be faithful to her, but she couldn't of helped but begin to feel paranoid. The hushed conversations, the unexplained absences, all had begun to wear on her, then when she asked Harry about it it was always "nothing" it had gone on for to long and Ginny wasn't going to put up with it. The fact that his secret, whatever it was, would soon be disclosed set Ginny at ease.

Harry shook his head sighing, the nerves he had been fighting for days built up in him, his hands shook and his heart pounded. He didn't really get why he was nervous, he had wanted this, always wanted this, it was what he had always imagined for him and Ginny. She had hinted at it, after the first quidditch season and his completion of auror training and finally Harry felt it was time, he loved her so much and even thought she technically was only 18 they were ready.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry started staring right at her.

"Yes, Harry." Ginny stood there staring equally back at him, smirking again.

"You" Harry continued ignoring her comment. "are the most stubborn, frustrating, quick tempered person I have ever met. But every time I look at you, every time were together, my heart is filled with so much love I feel like I'm going to burst. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life with out you in it."

At this point Harry had gotten down onto one knee, holding a simple black box in his hands, grinning wickedly down at it. Ginny stood on the street corner her jaw dropped, her eyes wide, completely surprised at this unexpected turn of events.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" At this point Harry opened the box to display a diamond ring, the band was gold in colour and one quite large diamond was placed ornately on top. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath, she was stunned, all she could do was to stay blankly at the ring and let the rain pour down upon her.

"Hey Ginny," Whispered Harry standing up. "is that a yes, or are you just trying to turn-"

Harry was cut off as Ginny came flying into his arms, hugging him and yelling. "Of course it is you git! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Harry smiled down at her, holding her tightly against his chest, he cupped her face and leaned down kissing her so passionately. After what seemed like a lifetime they pulled away from each other, to be greeted by the cheers of muggle shoppers walking around doing there shopping. Harry smiled down at Ginny, he loved her so much and was ready to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Come on! We have to go tell mum!" Ginny said, smiling like a maniac. She felt like jumping up and down and screaming to everyone that she was going to get married, she was marring Harry Potter! She tugged on his arm and laughing they ran through the rain, finally apparating to the burrow to share the news of there new life together.

* * *

_**A/N Okay thanks for reading! I will try to post Ron and Hermione's engagement soon but until then please review!! AE**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione

A/N okay here is the next chapter, I would also like to say here that this story is second to my main story; Aftermath. So updates on this story will be really spread apart, but it will be updated. Also I you have any certain pairings that you want to see , say so in a review or PM me.

On another note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in the story line.

**RonHermione**

"So..." Said Ron Weasley, grabbing the white satin napkin that was laded ornately on the dining table. He unfolded it and ran it through his hands looking down the entire time.

It was a luxurious restaurant, the lights dimmed, candles glowed from every table, soft music played in the back ground, the perfect place for romance. Or at least that was what Ron thought, he was hoping that once they arrived, he and Hermione, his nervousness would disappear and he, well, he would be able to do what he had been planning for almost a year.

_Just do it. _Was all the advice Harry had ever given him, easy for him to say, he was married, he had already been through this. But it wasn't that easy for Ron, he was terrified, he knew that Hermione loved him, that she had been hinting at this for awhile now, but every time he had gone to propose he seemed unable to speak, like his mind had gone blank, his tongue tided up in his mouth.

"So?" Spoke Hermione, her eyebrows raised, a slight frown on her face. She was beautiful thought, she wore a red dress, the silk clung to her curves, he hair was twisted loosely up on her head, small tendrils falling down around her neck and framing her face. Ron loved her so much, he wished he could just come out and say it, tell her what he had been meaning to say along.

"Um..so I was...um wondering...um-"

At this Hermione leaned forward in her seat, she let out at huff of breath and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald, are you going to ask me to marry you or not?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wait. What?" Ron's face reflexed someone who had just gotten hit in the head with a bluddger. The napkin fell out of his hands and onto the floor, his entire body was frozen in shock.

"Ginny told me that's what you planned on doing tonight." Said Hermione now smiling.

"She told you!?" Yelled Ron, suddenly awoken from his dazed expression. Ron now glared off in the distance muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Well?" Said Hermione, a bit of nervousness now in her voice. She bit at her bottom lip, looking forward at Ron, pleading him with her eyes.

"Oh um." He fumbled with his coat pocket. "Hermione." He said breathlessly, now holding a small navy velvet box in his hands.

"I love you, your like the best thing that's ever happened to me and well, you know how I'm not good at all this romantic stuff." He ran his hand through his hair and opened the box. "But you have always been the one, the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So will you marry me?" His heart pounded in his chest, his breath caught, he looked at her desperately, lovingly.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" She was laughing now, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes. She leaned forward and he cupped her face, kissing her mouth so passionately. When they broke apart Hermione smiled at him, laughing lightly, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ron was ecstatic, he was getting married to the girl of his dreams, he took the ring out of the box and placed it one her finger, it a platinum band with a small cluster of diamonds on top, 11 to be exact.

"It's beautiful Ron." Hermione whispered, staring at her finger in awe, she looked up again and smiled kissing him again.

"I got it because, well it seems kind of cheesy now, but because we have been together for 11 years, and -"

Hermione cut him off by kissing him again, but this kiss was much more intense than the last one, it was filled with the burning desire for one another, the love that no matter what they would be there for each other, light and dark times, happy and sad moments.

"It's perfect and so are you." Hermione said and then kissed him once more.

* * *

A/N thank you for reading! Next engagement will be Fred and Angelia I believe unless requested other ways by you readers. But until then please review!!

Note: When I say that the 11 diamonds represent 11 years together, I'm not talking dating I'm talking about there friendship together, Hogwarts 1st year till then.

Please Review! AE


End file.
